


Focus

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Trois heures plus tôt, et avant d'avoir été coincé dans l'aéroport de Détroit à cause d'une vilaine tempête, Hotch aurait pu vous donner une longue liste de ce qui pouvait être plus irritant qu'une stupide balle rebondissante lumineuse.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/472379) by Ykari. 



> J'ai traduit cette fanfiction, le 28 Avril 2013 pour la première fois. 6 ans plus tard, je me suis dis qu'elle avait peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de dépoussiérage. J'ose espérer que je me suis améliorée dans ma façon de traduire et que cette deuxième version sera donc bien plus agréable à lire.  
> Pour les curieux qui voudraient lire la première version, elle est disponible sur le site fanfiction.net (mon pseudo est le même là-bas).

* * *

 

**FOCUS**

* * *

 

 

 

Bam. Bam.

 

Trois heures plus tôt, et avant d'avoir été coincé dans l'aéroport de Détroit à cause d'une vilaine tempête, Hotch aurait pu vous donner une longue liste de ce qui pouvait être plus irritant qu'une stupide balle rebondissante lumineuse.

 

Bam. Bam.

 

Cependant, cette liste s'était drastiquement raccourcie depuis que Reid s'était assis par terre, envoyant cette stupide balle contre un mur.

 

Bam. Bam.

 

Hotch n'avait aucune idée où Reid avait trouvé la balle. Elle était bleue avec une led rouge à l'intérieur qui s'allumait et s'éteignait à chaque rebond. « FMU, Florida Metropolitan University » était inscrit dessus mais il était quasiment certain qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'affaires dans la baie de Tampa, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à répondre à sa question.

 

Bam. Bam.

 

La première demi-heure durant laquelle Reid avait joué avec la balle avait été plutôt amusante. La coordination entre ses mains et ses yeux n'était pas exactement le point fort de Spencer Reid. Il avait été obligé d'aller la chercher plusieurs fois après n'avoir pas réussi à la rattraper. Toutefois, il avait fini par prendre le rythme et ne l'avait plus manquée depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

 

Bam. Bam.

 

Hotch avait désespérément envie de demander à Reid d'arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire. Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire dans cet aéroport ; ils avaient tous dû trouver un moyen de s'occuper. Morgan écoutait de la musique, Gideon lisait, JJ et Prentiss faisaient une sieste. Et Reid avait sa balle rebondissante.

 

Bam. Bam.

 

Cette stupide et affreuse balle rebondissante lumineuse qui avait surgi de nul part. Stupidement amusante.

 

Bam. Bam.

 

Non. Pas stupidement, réalisa Hocth. Si ça avait été stupide, Reid aurait été incapable de se concentrer dessus. Ils avaient tous remarqué depuis longtemps déjà que lorsque Spencer réfléchissait intensément, il oubliait ce qui l'entourait. C'était un peu comme si son super cerveau mobilisait tellement d'énergie pour fonctionner qu'il était contraint de mettre tous ses autres sens en stand-by.

 

Bam. Bam.

 

Et c'était pour ça qu'il jouait avec. Pas parce que c'était amusant – même le plus patient des enfants n'aurait pas pu jouer avec une balle rebondissante pendant trois heures – mais parce que ça requerrait toute sa concentration.. Et ça l'empêchait de penser. Aux corps. Aux suspects. À toutes les autres choses horribles qu'ils voyaient tous les jours. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à rattraper la balle.

 

Bam. Bambambambambam.

 

La balle échappa à Reid. Elle aurait continué de rouler si Hotch ne l'avait pas bloquée avec son pied. Il caressa un instant l'idée de shooter dedans mais Reid le regardait, attendant patiemment qu'il la lui rende. Il se pencha en avant, attrapa la stupide chose et reconsidéra sa liste mentale...

 

Bam.

 

… et décida que penser aux scènes de crimes, aux victimes et aux meurtriers était beaucoup, beaucoup plus haut dans sa liste qu'une balle rebondissante.

 

Bam.

Bam.

 

Gideon leva les yeux de son livre au changement de rythme. Reid ne faisait plus rebondir la balle contre le mur. Elle rebondissait sur le sol, entre Reid et Hotch, à un tempo sur lequel ils pouvaient tous les deux se concentrer. Gideon sourit et reprit sa lecture.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
